


I Didn't Know What to Expect for my Navy Career, but Certainly not This!!

by KaleSlade



Category: Azur Lane
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Love, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Self-Discovery, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleSlade/pseuds/KaleSlade
Summary: Well, I was planning on being an enlisted Sailor in the US Navy, but it seems that fate has a very different plan. In fact, when I fall asleep playing Azur Lane before my plane ride, I find myself as the Commanding Officer of the base of Operations of the Azur Lane! Therefore, I now have to oversee the development of the base, and try to attend to the needs of the personnel, particularly the shipgirls that are going to be coming in, and fast! Follow me in this lighthearted tale of high seas hijinks and see what becomes of the base and of the Azur Lane.
Relationships: Commander/Ranger (Azur Lane), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 25
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commander Slade’s Helpful Navanese Translator (Chapter)  
MMCS- Machinist’s Mate Senior Chief (This is a breakdown of Rate, the job a Navy Sailor has. Rate is rating (job, like Machinist’s Mate (MM) or Special Operative (SO), and paygrade (Senior Chief (CS) or First Class (1), or a nonrated Sailor is just Seaman (SN), Fireman (FN), or Airman (AN).)  
CO- Commanding Officer. The highest ranking officer in a command, in charge of the personnel and infrastructure of that command. Works in conjunction with the CMC to ensure the command runs smoothly.  
CMC- Command Master Chief, or the Master Chief in charge of helping run a command.  
LCPO- Leading Chief Petty Officer. A Chief Petty Officer in charge of a part of a command.  
LPO- Leading Petty Officer-A Petty Officer who works with the LCPO to ensure department readiness.  
Stand by- Wait.  
Full Dress Uniform- A version of the dress uniform (Either blues, the regular version, or whites, the summer version) where all medals and ribbons are worn. Usually worn on occasions where formal wear is required.  
Leave- Authorized vacation. May be a simple vacation, or it could be for other reasons, such as convalescent or parental.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” I hugged my mom one last time before getting in the car to go back to Great Lakes, Illinois and await my orders to go to the base across the street and learn how to be a weapons technician in the world’s finest Navy. But I needed a break to visit my family for Christmas.

“Take care of yourself, OK, Kale?” My mother wiped another tear from her cheek as she saw her son off. I nodded, looking at my family one last time.

“Don’t worry, Ma. I’ll be back before you know it.” I smiled wryly, knowing that I’ll be gone at least another few months or so. Knowing that, I shouldered my seabag, and grabbed my backpack for the long haul. I slowly entered the airport, readying myself for my supposed shortest deployment ever. After spending so long just trying to get through security and its endless extra security measures, I finally set down by the gate an hour early.

_Well, I am here an hour early. Might as well hit up Azur Lane and see what progress I can make before I get back to RTC. _I thought as I whipped out my iPhone. I went straight to my Azur Lane app, and opened it. I did the customary 13. some-odd MB update and smiled as I went to the login screen.

In case you don’t know, Azur Lane is a mobile game where your goal is to collect WW2 warships like the USS Enterprise and the IJN Akagi, but in traditional Japanese fashion, they turned them into cute anime girls. So, that’s why I play it. Also, it’s purely free to play, unless you want to save time and buy cute skins. Which I have sunk a bit of money into, I admit.

Illustrious greeted me as I signed in. I smirked, looking around a few times before tapping her chest. I did the regular resetting of commissions, skills, and lab projects. I made sure to switch some girls around in the dorm for max exp gain.

_Now, all that’s left is to see if I get Kaga this time. _I thought as I clicked the battle icon. But as I prepared the battle with my Fletcher fleet, I felt myself getting tired.

_Damn, I shouldn’t have stayed up all night playing video games all night, huh?_ I looked at the clock, setting an alarm for a 30-minute nap. After all, I was in it for a long haul.

**_A burning battlefield, the wrecks of burning ships both of Siren and human technology alike were strewn over the azure waters. I stood in a mechanized power unit, watching as ships fought not only for my safety, but for their very lives as a never-before seen enemy approaches. _**

** _ I could only watch helplessly as the Siren demolished the forces that stood against her. _ **

** _“Oh? It seems we haven’t met, Commander. I am Maelstrom. Remember my name for when you fight me next, if I let you live.” A maniacal laugh ensued as something tore apart my armored shell, sending me to the depths of the sea._ **

I woke with a shock to find myself not aboard the plane, but at an oak desk with a holographic display of statistics. It seemed to read off different types of inventory, repair orders, and other things that a very high-ranking officer would be reviewing, not some Seaman straight out of Great Mistakes would.

“Damn, am I still dreaming?” I said, flicking through the screens to see what was going on. There was most of the pages of the normal Azur Lane game files here, modified to be more realistic to this world, but even so.

“I’m tripping.” I said, looking around. Other than the holo-thingy, the desk was spick and span. No sign of anything else that suggested I or anyone else was here.

“I’m really tripping.” I said, pushing up my glasses, and standing up, when I realized I wasn’t in civilian clothes, but in an officer’s dress uniform. The three gold stripes on my shoulder indicated that I was a commander in the US Navy, or the Eagle Union, if my dream is about the Azur Lane I know.   


“Holy crabapples…” The door opened to a vast hallway, spanning the length of a battleship easily with the broadness of one of its gun mounts. The ceiling went characteristically high above my reach.

“This is too weird.” I said under my breath as I saw a couple of young women walking my direction, giggling about something. Upon seeing me, they waved.

“Hi, Commander!” I put my hand up to answer them. I looked at my wrist, and saw it was midmorning.

“Good morning, ladies.” The two girls blushed and giggled again. I looked around at the different pictures of the chain of command, different hallmarks of history, and other paraphernalia about the base.

_ This feels to real to be an ordinary dream. Normally, I don’t recall my dreams. This is different, to say the least. _I thought as I rounded another corner. This time, I almost ran into someone.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” I jumped as I almost ran into the person. The yelp of surprise was quite girlish, and I looked down to see a young woman in a service uniform I didn’t recognize. She stood about my height, perhaps a bit taller, with a voluptuous and curvy figure. Seeing her collar had anchors on it, my face dropped a bit.

“Ah! Forgive me, Commander!” She said, hastily saluting. A little shocked, my hand raised to return it. “I was lost in thought again…”

“No, it’s fine…” Silver star on top of anchor. Not your average Chief. “…Senior Chief. I can say the same thing.”

“Oh, really? May I ask what about?” She said, looking at me.

“Well, um, I’m just a little stressed out about…my job and being in command so soon.” A little white lie couldn’t hurt at this point. Plus, it could give me some valuable intel.

“Oh, I’m sure. With so few humans left, those of us in the military are pushed so hard into taking charge. And you only took charge yesterday. A big responsibility for a Commander.” She made a wry face and looked at the picture of the wall.

“By the way, I don’t think you’ve introduced yourself, Senior. May I know your name?” I said, and her face lit up. She assumed a rigid position of attention.

“LSCS Kelly Mattson, Engineering Department LCPO, sir!” She almost saluted, had she not remembered where she was.

“Thank you. Can you take me to the CMC? I need a word.” I said, looking around. She frowned, and looked away, gripping her arm as her eyes scanned the floor.

“Um, the CMC is currently on leave. And our dock isn’t prepared to receive a ship yet, otherwise we’d be able to appoint a secretary.” I frowned at her words and nodded.

“Shit…” I muttered under my breath. “That isn’t good…”

“Well, sorry I can’t talk longer, but my LPO’s probably standing by for me to check up on our progress.” She said, starting to walk away.

“All right. Thank you, Senior.” I replied, turning away. I shook my head as I looked to the walls. There was a picture of me in an officer’s uniform very similar to full dress whites, but there were modifications due to the passage of time.

_ I gotta find out more about this whole business. This is killing me. _I thought as I dug in my pocket for my phone. Finding it empty, my heart skipped a beat.

_ You kidding me? I get shipped off to Azur Lane, and I don’t get a phone. _Just then, something on my wrist. I looked to see a thin metal strip. I pressed it and saw a small holographic display pop up.

“You have a message from CMC Linder. Open now?” I saw a microphone, so I said yes.

“OK. Message reads as follows. ‘Good morning, Commander. I’m sorry I had to take leave when I did, but an accident is an accident. I am doing well, do not worry.” Ah, so it was convalescent leave.

“Anyways, you’re probably wondering why I’m messaging. It’s because you seemed a little stressed out for taking this position. As such, since I’m coming back next week, I’d thought we could pick up a coffee prior to work or after to discuss your position. What say you?” I smiled. This CMC sounded like she knew her stuff.

“Reply to message. ‘That would be much appreciated, Master Chief. I look forward to it. Please let me know if morning or afternoon works better.’” The watch flashed once.

“Message sent. You have no other notifications.” I nodded and ignored it. It would shut off eventually.

I pushed up my glasses, only to realize I had none. I smirked, realizing that being isekai-ed corrected my vision. I did a small fist-pump and continued exploring the base.

I walked outside the building and noticed a parking lot filled with futuristic and vintage cars. So, this was the future, but style is mixed with far future and vintage. Pulled up my watch and looked up at registered vehicles. Turns out, I had a car and motorbike registered to me.

_ Sweet, but I’m not licensed to drive either…_ I thought as I walked across the parking. I looked up a map of the base. It was supposed to be the main base of operations for the Azur Lane to fight the Siren onslaught, but since most of the Admiralty and Captains were busy in administration, intelligence or in command of the few non-sentient ships, poor old Commander Slade was left to be the CO of this base.

_ Well, at least I’m around the same age, probably. I don’t know if anything else about my body has changed. _ I thought as I started walking towards the path to the Academy. Apparently, only a few touch-ups needed to be done for comfort and style. After all, we were supposed to house anyone who pledged allegiance to the Azur Lane, whether they originated there or not.

The path was very scenic, with pretty flowers planted on the sides. In a way, it reminded me of home. I moved with a purpose without meaning to, however. From the command building to the dorm was about a mile walk, so I committed to sweat a bit in my service uniform.

In the end, the walk wasn’t terrible. I arrived at the back of the academy in about 15 minutes. The academy grounds were splendid, everything was beautiful. A garden blessed the courtyard with it’s beautiful blooms, and a statue with an anchor on top made this particularly pleasing to look at. The academy itself was particularly beautiful. I smiled as I knew what it would be housing soon enough.

But, for now, all I could do was wait.


	2. The First Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javelin enters the field! Basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CMDCM- The official acronym for the CMC. CMC is what you’d say if you were talking about/to them, they’re a CMDCM on paper.  
Commodore-O-6 in the Royal Navy, the equivalent of a Captain in the US Navy.

“Commander?” I looked up from my desk to see CMDCM Marian Lisenby with a datapad in her hand. Or more, the holographic projector for the datapad. 

“Yes, Master Chief?” I said, knowing it was something very important. 

“The first arrivals are going to be arriving soon. As the CO, don’t you think it’s important to greet them? Especially since your first arrival is from the most proper faction of the Azur Lane?” 

Ah, The Royal Navy. A heavily stereotyped England. Just like all the other countries in this world. Go figure. Stereotypes aside, I have been doing practically nothing but administrative work since I came here. It’d be good to get some fresh air for a change. 

“Of course. It’d be proper of me to do so.” I said, standing from my chair, and stretched my body out. 

“How’d I get this job?” I muttered under my breath as the vertebrae in my back began snapping into place. Once I was finished, I grabbed my combination cover, and CMC and I set out.

“The base has changed so much since I first came here, hasn’t it?” I said, looking at newly finished buildings, all done within the time I assumed command. “It’s like a house, but so much more.” 

“Like a home you helped build.” CMC said what I had thought, but never put the words to. I nodded slowly.

“Yeah, something like that.” I looked to the pier, and slowly made my way to it. 

“Commander…you have read the rules and regulations for hosting our guests, right? They may not be Sailors in the official sense, but they are warfighters.” CMC looked at me like I may do something stupid.

“Master Chief, I’m well aware of how take care of my people. Now, let’s meet Javelin and start our operations.” I said, looking out to the blue ocean, smelling the salt and feeling the wind on my face.  


Out in the distance, I could make out two small dots. They must be the Royal Navy officers and Javelin. I thought as I remembered selecting Javelin as my starter ship. I smirked and adjusted my cover. It would be an interesting meeting.

…

When the ships pulled into port, we exchanged customary greetings, and immediately went into a tour of the facilities. Javelin was calm, polite and more than a little nervous. It was if she had met the person she knew would become her love interest. 

Now, when I was playing Azur, I had no problems putting the ring on her finger. But being married to a little girl for real was more than a little wrong in my head. 

The officer of the Royal Navy was Commodore Phillip Blynn, a stern man with a handsome moustache and thick British accent, with his secretary, a wiry man by name of Marcus Black. 

After the tour, we were talking in my office discussing terms over Javelin’s stay. 

“So, Commander, I trust you will care for Javelin? She’s a fine star, and I’d hate to see her go.” Commodore Blynn took a drink of his tea as I looked to Javelin. She had a slight blush to her cheeks, like she was introducing a boyfriend to her parents. 

“I’ll treat her as if she were family, Commodore.” I replied, more than little nervous myself. Part of me told me to run away screaming, afraid to my dress shoes I was going to make a huge mess of this. But I simply hid behind a smile and my coffee. 

“That’s relieving to hear…” He said, finishing his tea. He looked to his secretary, who nodded and produced a sheaf of papers. Taking a brief look, it was an application to the bases’ academy and enrollment paperwork.

“You’ll find everything in order there. For now, let’s get Javelin situated in the academy, shall we?” He said, looking to Javelin. Javelin jumped up with a slight start, as if waking from a dream.

“Ah, yes, sir.” She managed to regain composure very quickly. “Commander, will you show me to my quarters.?” Javelin nodded, looking back at me, smiling broadly.

I couldn’t help but nod and stand as I looked to the door.

“Very well. If it means I can reassure Commodore Blynn in the quality of our dormitories, I’ll gladly do so.” I said, heading to the door. I heard Commodore chuckling to himself as I opened the door. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I have to return to the Royal operating base.” He said, looking to Captain Black. “I’ll be in touch, however.” 

We shook hands, and the Royal officers took their leave. 

The air never ceased to refresh me as Javelin and I returned to the dorms. I belonged outdoors in the open air, not stuck toiling over endless paperwork. The academy was like any private academy any school anime could take place in. As I approached, I was saluted by the security detail, and I gladly returned it. 

“Carry on, watch.” I smiled, and they dropped it. I heard the female giggling slightly, and my face drooped. 

What’s my precious Navy become? Giggling like a schoolgirl on watch? Military’s bearing’s the laxest I’ve ever in any force. I thought as I entered the academy. I was immediately greeted with the quarterdeck and saluted the Union’s ensign. I looked up a map while Javelin followed suit. 

“This way to the dormitories.” I said, heading up a set of stairs. Javelin followed me through the corridors and stairwells to her dorm. 

“When more students arrive tomorrow, we’ll get you roommates. For now, however, enjoy being the first student in Azur Lane Academy. I’ll be stopping by as often as I can to check up on students here.” Javelin got slightly redder at the thought. 

“Erm, thank you, Commander.” She said as she set her backpack down, and the team of Manjuu carried her briefcases to her room. 

“You’re welcome.” I said, leaving the dorm. I looked back for a quick second, thinking how real this was. 

Things sure have changed since that day… I thought as I made my way back to the office. 

“So, Eagle Union forces should send their reinforcements soon. Let’s see how their developmental project is going to perform.” I smiled, walking back to the command central. 

It was going to be an interesting an interesting few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey again! Sorry, it's a short chapter, bee real busy, and wanted to give the few who paid attention something. Thank you so much for reading my work, it means a lot to me. If you want more of my work, I'm on DeviantArt under TristanNolan. You can find the first couple chapters of a book I plan to write and publish on day. Please comment on anything you want improved in later chapters, and I will try to respond to feedback. So, until next time, fair wind to your sails, and don't forget to be awesome!)


	3. The First Class

“Is this truly necessary?” I adjusted the monstrously big glasses on my face and looked at the bowler hat with suspicion. “This makes it look like I’m trying to do something wrong, not commingle with the new class as a civilian…” 

Trust an anime character to take things way too far. I still have to remember it’s the world of Azur Lane. Though everything was much…more than on Earth, the aesthetics only went so far. Now it’s just normal. But every time I see a Manjuu waddling around, or I see the Academy, I’m reminded this is a different life than the one I signed away for. 

Still, it beats sitting on my butt rotting away any day. But currently, I wanted to meet the shipgirls of the first class as well as staff before I gave a speech as the CO. 

“Please, it’ll be fine.” LSCS Mattson smiled as she gave a thumbs up. “You look like you’re undercover.” 

“I think that’s the opposite of the point…” I said as CMC came into the room. She was talking with the MAC about security measures around base.

“Well, at FPCON Bravo, we’ll have guards posted at all gates with advanced rifles…” MAC Victoria Aguilar was a rather slim woman, but there was no question to her authority, particularly with the hand cannon always on her hip. Seeing me in my disguise, I thought she’d at least recognize LSCS. 

“W-Wait a minute! It’s the…” The MA spooked, though, and in an instant, I was staring at the barrel of a .50 Beowulf Desert Eagle MK3. I froze, not even able to make a sound in defense. 

“Whoareyouwhatdoyouwantwhyareyouwithlscsandwhatdoyoutwoplananswermyquestionsgoddammit!” I couldn’t track what she was saying, but a hand came from behind and moved the gun from my face.

“Erm, MAC, I understand the need for security, but try not to be so aggressive.” CMC said as she lowered MAC’s gun. “Particularly since that’s the CO in a crappy disguise.” MAC’s face grew a very deep shade of crimson as I took off the hat and glasses. 

“I knew it wouldn’t work, Senior.” I said, looking as LSCS. “CMC saw right through it.” LSCS also blushed as she stammered an apology. 

“Um, I can explain, Master Chief.” I said, removing my service uniform’s trench coat, and setting it on my chair. “I wanted to get to know the first class without the whole formal, ‘He’s the Commander! Attention on deck!’ stuff. So, um, I asked LSCS to whip something up, as I misplaced my key to my closet lock.” 

“I see…” CMC was not amused at all. “Well, just, um…Even though you’re the CO, you can’t be alone with another female.” 

“What about an androgynous AI?” The base AI, which I dubbed Percy for unknown reasons, chimed in. “Nothing SAPR-worthy was conducted in this room, Command Master Chief Lisenby.” 

“Very well.” She said, looking back to me. “Your speech isn’t until 1730, so you have about…” It was 0430, when I was usually in my office. “Eleven hours, and four hours until you have to be in the office. Might I suggest going to do some shopping, sir? There’s a mall here that runs twenty-four hours a day. One of the marvels of our towns, actually. You might be able to find some good deals this early.”

I nodded and touched my hand to my chin. 

“Very well. I’m going out. CMC, take charge.” CMC snapped to attention.

“Aye-aye, sir!” She returned to her conversation with MAC as she walked out of my office. LSCS rubbed the back of her head nervously. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” She said, looking around. “Um, good luck?” 

“Thank you, Senior, and I’m sorry to wake you so early in the morning.” I said, going to grab my service uniform. 

“Nah, couldn’t sleep anyways.” LSCS Mattson smiled and left. “Well, holler if you need me, Commander. I’ll just see what else I can do in the shop.” 

I nodded and left the building. I hopped on my motorcycle and activated all the safety features. 

I don’t know how to ride one yet, but this should help me get the hang of things. I thought as I revved the engine and started off. I was amazed to find myself driving smoothly after 3 months in boot camp, but I didn’t question it too much. After all, I was on a mission. 

Hmm, what look should I go for? I think the casual look is a little too lax, but it might be what I need… I thought about what I would shop for. I thought of a million looks I could get. But it didn’t take long to decide what I wanted. 

Time to put that internship to good use. I thought, speeding up on the highway.

…

“I wonder why the Commander’s speech is so late…” Charles Ausburne sank in her seat. “Such torture is unjustifiable…” 

“Come on, I’m sure the Commander is very busy, so he doesn’t have time before then. Come on, it’s almost time for the exam…” 

So, this was the first class of Azur Lane Frontline Operation Base Academy, Or Azur Lane Academy for short. I adjusted my pack and shifted my javelin closer to me. 

For some odd reason, every ship in the class, including the teachers were required to attend a health exam to ensure quality of health. I was a little confused, as shipgirls typically didn’t suffer from illness beyond minor colds and flus. Then I remembered an outbreak of stomach flu in my base because someone ate bad fish, so I suppose it wasn’t uncalled for. 

“All right, everybody!” USS Ranger, the carrier class teacher stood in front of the group. “everyone line up according to your class! DDs port side, CVs starboard!” Feet shuffled as everyone went to follow instructions like lemmings following their leader. 

“Now, the doctor has an intern. If he does something wrong, try not to be too mad at him.” Ranger slightly blushed at that. 

“Ah, the unsuspecting student and his strict teacher…the perfect setup…” 

“Ranger-sensei, you’re drooling.” I heard a monotone voice say. Ranger snapped out of her trance and refocused. 

“A-a-a-anyways, be sure to be nice to him and help him as he helps the doctor.” I nodded joining the rest of the class in our answer. 

“Aye-aye!” 

…

“Again, Dr. Watt, I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to do this.” I said, adjusting my glasses.

“It’s truly no trouble for me.” She said, putting the first sheet of paper on her clipboard. “Remember, all you’re here for is to associate with the girls and perform basic upkeep. Think first aid type things. 

“Yes. Ma’am.” I said, looking at my outfit. Khaki slacks and a button up tee, with a pair of large glasses on my face. In all honesty, I was nearly as comfortable in this as my uniform. Even so, I shook slightly in anticipation as the first ship came in. 

“Umm…HMS Javelin, reporting.” My heart skipped a beat. 

Crap, she knows what I look like…this just got really difficult… I thought as I turned and put on my happiest face. 

“Good morning Javelin.” I smiled, adjusting my glasses and looking to grab the supplies. Immediately, a look of recognition spread across Javelin’s face. 

“C-Commander! You’re the intern!” She exclaimed, and I rushed to shush. 

“Hush! You’ll ruin it!” I tried to soothe her, but I accidentally tripped over a piece of stray equipment in my haste. I did a spectacular faceplant on the floor. I felt blood rush to my nose, and out it. 

“I-I need a tissue.” I said, getting up, blood dripping onto the tile floor. Lucky it was. 

…

“Ah, I see.” After I plugged my nose, I explained to Javelin my plan to associate with the girls without them seeing me as a commander but as someone more normal. She nodded in understanding. 

“This way, he’ll be able to meet everyone without being in the thick of it, so to speak.” Dr. Watt adjusted her lab coat and recorded something in her clipboard as she performed another test. 

Javelin nodded, trying to peek at the doctor’s clipboard. 

“Well, it says here you’re due for a booster. I know you should have had all your shots, but the recent outbreaks in the Royal mainland has me wanting to make sure.” Javelin’s eyes widened, and she backed away from the doctor.

“I-I-I had that shot already!” She proclaimed loudly. “I don’t need it!” She squeaked as Dr. Watt readied a syringe containing a vaccine for Disease X. 

“I wasn’t asking, Javelin. If you’re scared of needles, then we can provide support.” I looked at her, wondering what that would entail. Javelin squirmed as Dr. Watt approached.

“I-I’m f-f-f-fine! J-Just let me go!” I went up to Javelin. 

“It’s alright, Javelin.” I did the first thing that came to mind, which was not think of her as a ship made for war, but a scared girl, and one who despite only meeting her yesterday, wanted to be closer. So, I took her hand, feeling her soft skin against mine.

She squeaked, and flushed bright red. She struggled for something to say, but couldn’t before the needle went into her skin, and the vaccine was dispensed. Javelin yelped with pain and jumped back just as the tip left her skin. Dr. Watt looked at the needle for any signs of damage.

“Looks like a clean insertion.” She said before tending to Javelin, who looked like a kicked puppy. 

“Uuu, how could you, Commander…” Waterfall tears streamed down her face as I looked at her, trying to look apologetic. 

“Javelin, I’m really sorry. It’s just…I didn’t know what else to do…” I sighed, looking at her. “But you pulled through. That’s what counts.” I managed a wry and felt the adhesive on the bandage on my nose loosen. I rapidly adjusted it, and realized I was still gripping her hand. I let go and turned away. 

“By the way Javelin, you’re free to go now. I hope you enjoy your time here.” Dr. Watt said, and blushing, she made her way out. 

…

“Ugh, so glad it’s over…” I said, helping Dr. Watt pack up after a long day. We managed to see all the students and staff with time to spare. But boy, was that a headache. A lot of the destroyers acted like middle schoolers, at best. And when I found out that even some cruisers had a fear of needles, that was a nightmare. 

“Well, how was it? Do you think you had time to meet everyone properly?” The doctor turned to me. 

“I think so. They’re all so different. It’ll be really interesting to see them in this environment.” I said, taking my glasses off. “Though… I think I went a little overboard with my disguise, don’t you think?” 

“Perhaps, but you will surprise them with your uniform tonight. Now get dressed. It’s almost time.” I checked my watch and nodded. 

“Thank you, Ma’am!” I said, rushing out of the room. I raced out of the academy, and nearly missed my motorcycle. I revved the engine and blew out of there. Upon my arrival at command central, I raced to my office, where I kept my spare uniforms. 

I got dressed in service dress uniform and rushed back to my bike. But when I got back, I had a bit of time to kill. I regained composure, and slowly walked back into the academy. I wanted to see a particular teacher to teach me about shipgirls and exactly how they work. Or at least, as best she could. 

When I entered the staff quarters, I saw the staff having a small chat before the dinner. Shipgirls mixed with officers, even a few Manjuu serving drinks. 

“Attention on deck!” The officers all rose and stood at attention. I nodded.

“Carry on, ladies and gentlemen.” I said, scanning the room. “Is USS Ranger here?” Ranger poked her head out of a cutaway wall. 

“Um, yes, Commander?” She said, looking at me. She doesn’t seem to recognize me from the examinations… I thought as I approached.

“Even with the resources at my disposal, I find myself horribly lost when it comes to understand a lot of what makes a shipgirl a shipgirl.” She started blushing slightly, knowing where it was going.

“Y-you want me to teach you?” She looked up at me, being a few inches shorter than me. 

“If you would be willing to, then yes. I’d love for you to teach me after classes in the afternoons.” I said, offering my hand. If she could have gotten any redder, she would have by now as she gently took it and offered a limp handshake. 

“However, this is at your convenience.” I said. “If you are incapable at any time, please let me know.” 

“Yes, sir!” She said, standing at a rough attention.

No need for that, but alright… I thought as the proverbial sweat drop rolled down my head.

“Then, I’ll see you after classes at your earliest convenience, Ranger-sensei.” I smiled, dipping my hat to her before going to prepare for my appearance. 

…

The dinner was exquisite, with extravagant dishes laid out from all the different factions. Racks of ribs lay besides rows of steamed pork buns, and a very large shepherd’s pie in the middle. It was a culinary dream, and my mouth watered at the sight of it. 

“Now, as the commander, you will be sitting here, with the officers and senior enlisted.” CMC looked at me as she looked at the seating plan. “We were planning on seating with the ships, but seeing as it could lead to favoritism, we decided against.” 

“Understood.” I said. Despite thinking and acting like people, shipgirls were still treated partly like objects, only talking like they were people when it could affect them adversely. Part of me screaming against it, told me to rebel. 

But what could I do? I simply nodded and did my best to listen to the plans. When all was made clear, I stood and made my way to the podium. 

“Showtime.” I took a deep breath, and tapped the microphone a couple times, clearing my throat against it. 

“Testing…good. Good evening, everyone. I’ll keep this brief.” I said, looking over the notes provided for a brief moment. 

“Today is the first day of operations for our wonderful academy. As we venture forth into the future, we will grow and learn as well as you, our first class.” I looked around the room, recognizing most of the ships. Long Island, Pensacola, Kent, San Diego. Each face looked at me, and I felt anxiety well up from deep within. 

“Our job is to equip and train the best ships for frontline service in the ever-evolving war against the Sirens. It is my job to make sure everything runs smoothly. And I will be giving it my all, so I simply ask you to return the favor.” 

I tried my best to shove my fear and anxiety below as I continued speaking. Afterwards, I was welcome with applause, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Once I finished, I sat with the officers. 

“Excellent speech, sir.” CMC said, nodding her approval. I nodded, not wanting to speak another word. 

“Thank you, Master Chief. Now, let’s have a taste of this wonderful food.” I said once I regained my bearings. And the feasting began. The Manjuu cleared each plate and replaced it almost immediately, and everyone ate their fill. Afterwards, I could barely move from being so full. But I still managed to make it to my bike and drive back to my quarters. 

“So, that’s the first class of Azur Lane Academy…” I said as I lay in my bed. “This is gonna get interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, all! Sorry that took so long. I've been real busy with getting ready to enter the adult world, so I haven't been able to be as active in my writing. Still, hope you all enjoy this, and stay awesome!


	4. Office Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Commander is a lot harder than anticipated. Lucky, I have an incredibly large support group.

“All right, this is a lot harder than previously anticipated…” I said as my eyes poured over yet another page of paper of a topic I barely understand. Even with my capacity to learn, to learn an entire job with no prior experience is very difficult, to say the least. “It’s like trying to read German.” 

“I can provide translation for any foreign languages you may encounter.” Percy chimed in, bringing a slight smile to my lips. 

“How about bureaucratic bullshit?” I said, looking over the paperwork like a homework assignment of a college grade astrophysics class. 

“Hmm, would you like me to put these papers in layman’s terms?” Percy’s avatar, a small shorthair cat, padded toward the stack of papers. 

“Could you? I can’t learn this all in time.” I picked up my pen where I had laid it at the start of the workday. Percy scanned each document as I laid it down, telling me in words I could understand what each paper was asking for or needed me to do. With each paper, I was actually making progress now. 

But time flew while I worked, and it was soon time for lunch. 

“Crap…Don’t have anything from home…’Cause I live on base.” I sighed as my stomach rumbled louder, begging me to fill it. 

“Jeez, calm down.” I couldn’t believe I was talking to my stomach, but it kept my hunger at bay. I remembered the student store being set up recently, with some basic easy meals for sale. But it being the start of lunchtime for school, I wondered how crowded it would be. Shaking my head, I threw on my trench coat, and went to my bike. Thank God for technology making it so easy on us to do things we normally do. 

The student store was crowded, with students fighting to get in the door. I sighed as I saw myself going hungry today. The galley would be overworked with the students there, so that was out of the question. I sighed, when I saw a familiar figure approaching. 

“Commander! I saw you looking at the student store.” I looked over to see Javelin, with a large shopping bag in her hands. “I managed to grab the jackpot. If you want, we can share.” 

“Um, I don’t know…” I tried to play it off, but my stomach betrayed me, proclaiming its hunger quite assertively.   
“Let’s find a place to sit, then.” Javelin started walking, and I sighed, following after her. 

“Coming…” Shoulders slumped in defeat, I trudged behind her. She managed to find a bench by the large anchor near the center of the courtyard, and sat down, patting a spot next to her. I sat a reasonable distance away so as not to look like I was trying to get too close. She pulled out a rather large sandwich and Oxy-Cola for each of us, with chips and a small brownie. 

It was like she had this all planned from the start. I sighed, and thanked her for the food, and took a bite. The food was surprisingly high-quality for student store fare, and I smiled as all sorts of different flavors invaded my palate. 

“This is really good…Whoever made this sure knows how to keep all this fresh.” I smiled, and looked over to Javelin, who was blushing while looking at her own sandwich. 

“G-Glad you like it.” She said, and that’s when it clicked. 

She did have this planned. She made this sandwich, and was going to buy some sides and a drink… I paused and looked around. Other ships and sailors were talking and eating together, though it was clear to know who was who. 

I sighed, shaking my head at the scene before me. The rest of the meal was quiet, neither party having much to say. Even minor small talk seemed impossible. But it was nice to have someone who cares about me here. Or a whole bunch of people. 

It’s like I never left home…I sighed, and stood up, brushing off the few crumbs off my uniform. Javelin looked at me, her aquamarine eyes staring into my chocolate brown. 

“You’re leaving so soon, Commander?” She looked at the command center, tall and proud in the distance. 

“’Fraid so, Javelin. Duty calls.” I crumpled up the wrappers before tossing them before chucking them into a nearby trash can. 

“Oh.” Was her only reply. I smiled and put my cover back on my head. I adjusted my coat and turned away from Javelin. “Thanks for the meal.” I started walking away. I checked my schedule, and saw I was officially off at around 1430. 

“Well, might as well observe an afternoon class.” I looked at the schedule, and saw that DDs were having a torpedo lesson. Hmm, may have to drop by for a quick minute. I thought as I adjusted my cover, making my way back to the command center. 

…

I opened the door as quietly as I could, finding a place in the back to sit and observe. No one seemed to notice me yet as I took a seat, watching Amazon rap the board at some childish illustrations depicting complex maneuvers. I felt the boredom seep from the students into the very room itself, infusing it with the lack of energy. 

“You insufferable lot paying attention? This could save your life!” Amazon slammed her pointer into the blackboard, and the class could barely move. 

“Could you repeat that maneuver?” I called from the back. “I think some of your students fell asleep here.” 

Suddenly, the room lit up, and life rushed into the bodies of the students. Suddenly, I was the focal point of the room, and everyone was wanting to talk to me. 

“Uwaa-ah-ah! C-C-C-Commander!” Amazon flushed with color as she noticed my existence for the first time. “What a surprise!” 

“Commander!” Charles Ausburne stood on top of her desk and raised a finger at me. “Teach us! I know that unlike this boring witch, you may prevail!” 

“Huh? What was that, you little brat?” Amazon changed from shy little schoolgirl to fuming in a flash. Before it could escalate, I stood. 

“You know, your teachers are your teachers for a reason. Please, sit down, Ausburne. Allow Ms. Amazon to continue.” Charles Ausburne looked like she was about to say something, but I flashed her a look, and she sat back down. 

“Well, then.” Amazon adjusted her jacket and retrieved her pointer. “Moving on. This maneuver is called…” I spent the rest of the class listening to the lecture. Though I had nothing to gain, it was still interesting. 

…

“Whew, that was a lot to take in.” I sighed as I made my way back to the command center. I had become intimately familiar with the routes of the base, and I knew how to get anywhere from anywhere. It didn’t take long to find my office, where Ranger stood ready, as well as Percy, sitting as an androgynous humanoid this time. 

“G-Good afternoon, Commander.” Ranger blushed slightly as I set my cover and trench coat on the coat hangar outside my door. “Are you ready for lessons?” 

“Yes, Ms. Ranger. Just give me a moment to prepare something for notetaking.” I grabbed a legal pad and pen from a drawer in my desk and sat down. “Whenever you’re ready, Ms. Ranger.” 

“All right…” She cleared her throat as Percy displayed a holographic image of a ship. 

“After the Third World War, humanity was left crippled. It was then the Sirens sought to attack. They rose out of portals in the sea, with strange ships that crippled the already wounded fleets of the world.” 

The holographic ship blew apart, and a new ship took its place: A Siren mass-produced destroyer, also called the Pawn. 

“The Sires nearly wiped humanity out, being nearly invincible to the technology of that era.” I saw modern and futuristic ships like the new class of DDG that was just coming out when I joined boot camp being obliterated by high-ranking Sirens like Purifier and Observer. 

“But they weren’t unstoppable. One day, a lucky shot took down a Siren ship, and that was when the first Wisdom Cube was discovered.” A Siren I didn’t recognize was shot down, and from it was a Wisdom Cube, a resource I knew very well. And never had enough of. 

“At first, Sirens were unsure of what to do with it, as it was technology not of this world. But they submerged it into seawater, something amazing happened.” The Cube was submerged, and shimmered, turning into a feminine form. 

“The first Kansen, or shipgirl, was born.” The feminine form summoned equipment from the air and started sailing on the water. “Taking on the form of ships from World War 2, they were ready to fight for humanity’s sake. As more and more Wisdom Cubes were gathered, more and more Kansen rose to the challenge.” 

The one form was joined by many more, until I saw an army of Kansen. 

“That is what Kansen are. What I am. A machine of war born from humanity’s enemy.” She took out a Wisdom, its glow somewhat mesmerizing. “But I will fight the enemy until one of us stands victorious.” I nodded, forgetting to take notes the entire time. 

“So, what you’re saying is, you are the core of a sentient Siren submerged in Earth’s waters?” I looked at Ranger, who shied back a step.  
“Erm, I guess that’s true.” She looked at her notes. “There are several theories of how that worked, but in conclusion, we have no idea what we’re dealing with still.” 

I took a deep breath and sighed. So the reason that humanity is still alive is because of a gamble. Well, go frickin’ figure. 

“Well, that’s great…” I wrinkled my brow in thought. “I need a while to process this. How about we call it a day, Ms. Ranger?” 

“Oh, ok.” She said, picking up her things. “Um, I’ll be back around the same time, then.” 

“Here, allow me to walk you out.” I stood, and I felt her flush red. 

“Um, I’m ok!” She hurried up, almost dropping a couple things as she dashed out the door “See you tomorrow, Commander!” 

“Uh, see you?” I said to the doorway. I sighed and looked at a stack of paperwork yet unfinished. 

“Eh, might as well. Don’t have anything better to do.” I said, sitting down, and Percy assumed a feline form. I smiled and resumed working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for your guy's support in reading my work! I hope you enjoy this work, even if it's just a little side dish to your more exciting fare. I'll continue to shell out new chapters as fast as I can for you guys to enjoy!


	5. Omake 1: A Brief Intro

Hello, my fellow Commanders! I’m Kale Slade, former US Navy, and the main protagonist of this story. I’m an aspiring author, and this is a way to get my feet wet after many previous failures, some catastrophic. 

I started playing Azur Lane in the summer of 2019 and have been hooked ever since. I love the art style and the fact it’s very play to win. The only problem I have is running out of dock space and wanting promise rings and skins (which I have whaled for many times. Akashi owns my wallet.) 

I also love the many characters within, and the fact that they all have their own distinct personality. I love how they cater to various tastes in women (though I question whether some of them can be called that…), and the fact that I can recognize some of the characters voices (I’m looking at Illustrious there.) 

I also play two other gacha games, Girls Frontline and Arknights, and I plan to possibly make fanfics of them whenever I’m done with writing this one. 

So, a bit about me. My name to you all is Kale Slade, I’m 19 years old at this moment, and I was recently separated from the US Navy for a medical condition. I’ll be able to come back once the COVID-19 pandemic calms down, and I can visit certain specialists to fix my condition. But right now, I’m stuck in my parent’s house with no job and no life. 

I am an avid anime fan, as well as shooters. My current favorite is Hitman 2, though I only have the free trial because I don’t have the money for the full version. My Steam name is sorenslade if you want to add me. I’d love to be able to chat with people who read my work. 

As far as anime, I recently finished the Azur Lane animation, as well as Nekopara. I’m currently watching the Rising of the Shield Hero anime, and it doesn’t disappoint an avid fan of the light novels. 

I also enjoy rock, metal, and J-pop music, and am an avid foodie. I love trying new foods and have tastes among all sorts of cultures. Favorite food: Whatever my mom has a fancy for cooking. 

Well, that’s all I got for this Omake segment. See you again in a few chapters! Now, let’s set sail for greatness!


	6. Exercises and Troubles with the Second in Command

“Seems like the two teams are really going at it.” I stood at a holodeck, observing a mock battle between two teams, also known incorrectly as fleets in this world. Javelin led Portland and Indianapolis with Long Island, Unicorn, and Oklahoma as rearline support. They were facing up against Hammann, Sims, and Helena, with Arizona, Pennsylvania, and Ranger as their rearline. The heavy cruisers wielded heavy firepower, but the lighter ships managed to dodge most of their attacks, nipping at their heels with training rounds filled with paint. 

“They’re trying to impress their Commander so he may send them to combat.” CMC’s eyes were locked on the screen, her eyes locked on the screen as the two teams were locked in heated battle. Although simulated, they were bitter enemies for the moment. 

Finally, Long Island and Unicorn launched their flight groups of bombers, and Oklahoma launched her barrage of heavy artillery. The other side attempted to counter it, but Hammann and the others got demolished. I saw the rearline attempt to intercept the oncoming ships, but they dodged the incoming fire with relative ease. It didn’t take long for the ships to get out. 

“Well, that was certainly an interesting match.” CMC nodded her approval as the teams picked themselves up and congratulated each other. “I think with more training, this could be very promising.” 

“Certainly seems that way.” My XO, LCDR Adam Silvers, said as he walked in.

“Ah, Commander Silvers. So good of you to join us. We just finished viewing the exercise reports.” I did an about face to look at him and smiled. “May I ask what kept you?” 

LCDR stiffened. “Erm, I was correcting a Sailor on her uniform regulations. She was…quite wrong.” Something told me he did a lot than correct her uniform. But I simply shook my head. I’ll look into it later. 

“Next time try to be quick about it, LCDR. Even I don’t have time to correct everything like I want it to be.” I turned back to the screen. “Percy, pull up the list of new arrivals this month. Especially the ones from foreign dignitaries.” 

“Aye aye, Commander.” Percy leapt up from his perch on my shoulder, and his eyes projected a screen with a list of names. 

“We will be having thirty new arrivals, including Hood, Queen Elizabeth, and Warspite. Most of the ships we will be seeing are quite qualified to be teacher in their respective class, but instead they told us they’ll all be taking on the role of student unless the teacher sickens. Something about wanting to learn our tactics to better their own.” 

I nodded. It did make sense, especially if we were to become enemies in the future. Not that it mattered. If all went well, I’d be seeing Hood in a chapel, at the very least. The thought of seeing the elegant Royal woman was exciting in and of itself. Shoving my fantasies in the back for now, I looked at the roster. 

“They’ll be arriving this Sunday, so let’s be sure to give them a welcome they’ll remember.” I smiled, and with that being the last bit of official business, we adjourned for the time being. 

After lessons with Ranger, I looked at the time. 

“Jeez, and I still have so much to do… Looks like another all-nighter.” I sighed, readying myself for another brutal night of paperwork with only Percy for company. 

“I’ll provide assistance should you need it, Commander.” Percy sat at the ready, tail waving attentively. I smiled, and with that, commenced the day’s paperwork. 

…

“Oho? Your approaching me? You’re not going to flee for your life?” Maelstrom’s face was twisted in a smile of perverse and manic glee. But I did my best to look confident in front of the Siren. 

“I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting closer.” I took another tentative step in the treacherous waters caused by Maelstrom’s powers. Getting closer to her was a risk with every step. But what I said was true. I needed to approach her to have a fighting chance.

“Ara, ara.” Maelstrom put her hand on her face in that seductive cup. “Well, then. Time to give you what you want, then. A fight to the death.” 

It was completely one-sided. I was already facing the waters, but Maelstrom’s approach only served to increase it’s power. Her claws shredded through my armor like paper, and I was too slow to prevent her from slicing me into ribbons, her manic laughter filling my head. 

…

I awoke with a jolt, the clock reading an hour after I had planned to wake up. Still groggy, I looked up to see Percy, ever present as my guardian angel.   
“Good morning, Commander. You slept in, but thankfully, I know your style well enough to do the rest of the forms for you.” My eyes widened.

“Hold up. You did my paperwork for me?” I looked at the paperwork, and looked to see them all looked over, signed, and ready to file. I looked at the holographic cat, who simply puffed its chest. Though Percy was technically genderless, I set a male pronoun for him just because. 

“Yup. All command AI are constantly updated to be able to complete most of the menial stuff like paperwork. The only exceptions are combat reports and punitive measures. I’m not that interpretive, and it’s the Commander’s job to dole out punishments and all that.” I nodded slowly, pondering the thought. 

“That’s…almost too convenient.” I stood up and brushed off my uniform. “Well, then. Would you do the paperwork you can do? That way, I may actually get some sleep.” I looked at the chair I had crashed in and smiled. Once we start getting some fleets sortieing, I’ll have to do a lot more work, but for now, it’s nice to break from paperwork. 

“Aye, aye, sir.” Percy padded off the desk and disappeared. I turned to my watch and remembered something I had to look into. 

“Hey, Perce. I need to look into Commander Silver’s alibi. No one spends two hours correcting someone’s uniform.” I said, and a holographic display popped up of Percy as a lithe, androgynous humanoid. 

“All right. Tapping into the security network of the base at the specified times…” A few minutes later, I was in my quarters in a T-shirt and shorts waiting for Perce to come back with a verdict. 

“Well, I didn’t find anything incriminating Lieutenant Commander Silvers. In fact, he didn’t even seem to be on base at the time.” My brow furrowed. Busted, Commander Silvers. I think you just lost your bars. “Unfortunately, that’s the extent of my knowledge.” 

“No, no. Good job, Percy. That’s all I need.” I decided not to confront him at the moment. Let him have his fun. After all, I don’t have enough evidence to get him yet. 

“What about any Sailors? Any on duty Sailors off the base?” Percy disappeared once again. The search was a lot shorter than for Commander Silvers.

“None. All Sailors present and accounted for.” Well, at least he’s not perving on the Sailors.  
“Hold up? Shipgirls? Unexcused absences only.” I started to worry immensely. If I found out he was messing around with multi-billion dollar tech like a bull in a china shop, there’d be some serious pell to hay, as my father once put it. 

“Nope. Everyone was at class.” Big sigh of relief. So, he was out doing his own thing. As long as it doesn’t spill onto official business or worse, he messes around where he shouldn’t be messing, he’ll be in deep shit. I should punish him. A part of me wanted to. A brat like him shouldn’t be allowed to stay. But we’re short on staff as is, and I need every able-bodied and minded Sailor. Plus, I heard he’s skilled in tactics, and I need the help. 

“Good. Best not pursue the issue. At least, not until I get some rest. Be sure to wake me in about four hours this time, Perce?” Percy stood at attention and popped a salute.

“Can do, sir!” I smiled, and my mind drifted to sleep.

…

I awoke after classes were. Grumbling, I threw on a clean uniform, and went to attend Miss Ranger’s special class. Today was basically the same deal, learn about some the history of the world, but ending up learning little new information. 

“Um, Ms. Ranger?” I raised my hand slightly to pause the class. “I feel like I’m not learning new information with these lectures.” 

“Eh?” She looked at her papers. “Ahh, I’m terribly sorry! I mixed up my lecture notes with the lesson plans for our sessions! I’m terribly sorry about this!” 

“It’s fine. Are you all right?” I stood up to meet her. “Do you need a break from our lessons?” 

“No, I don’t!” She proclaimed a little too loudly. “Ah…I’m sorry, that was a bit too much. But I’m not planning on stopping our lessons. I just…need a new form of organization than all these loose-leaf papers.” 

I sighed and reached into my desk for a pack of manila folders. “Perhaps these will help. At least, until I can get you a proper organization tool.” 

Ranger flushed beet red. “Ah, you don’t have to, Commander…” I sighed, knowing her teacher complex very well. After all, I put a ring on her finger in game. And her retrofit was worth. 

“Please, just take the things.” I smiled to let her know I wasn’t actually mad. “That way, you won’t be teaching me the same lecture over and over.” She blushed, and slowly took the folders. Stuffing them in her bag with her lecture notes, she looked at the clock. 

“Well, I think that’s all the time I have for today. I’m terribly sorry, Commander, and I’ll make it up to you with a special lesson tomorrow!” She finished packing up and rushed out the door to plan. I sighed, wondering what in the world that would entail. 

It then occurred to me just how bad I was with women. If she started to make advances towards, I doubt I would survive. Or maybe even notice. 

“Damn, I’m going to turn into the bland harem protagonist before I even know it, being surrounded by all these women!” I held my head in frustration as I cursed my rotten luck. Or was it?


	7. The Grey Ghost and Teacher Troubles

Ever since I had Percy do the paperwork for me, I’ve noticed I had a lot more time on my hands than I usually do. So, while observing the planning for the newcomers and attending lectures was fun and all, I found myself exceedingly bored. 

“At this rate, I might just have to do some of the forms myself.” My head plopped on the desk. Then a bright idea popped into my head. 

“Might as well have lunch in the student galley. I mean, what do I have to lose?” I got up, checked my uniform, and once I was certain it was acceptable, I headed out. The trip to the galley only took a few minutes, as I had figured out a shortcut to the academy. Once there, I prepared myself for whatever may, and I slowly entered the cafeteria. 

The room was quiet, with everyone eating in relative peace. I looked around for an empty spot and found one in a corner by the window. 

Typical. I thought as I made my way there, lunch already packed. Today’s special was a small bento of rice, franks cut like octopi, tempura shrimp, and a side salad. With an Oxy-cola to wash it all down with. I whipped out my chopsticks, thanking the Chinese side of my family for teaching me how to use them. I smiled at my food as I dug in. 

“Excuse me, but is this seat taken?” I looked up to see a young lady in a uniform stylized from the dress uniform, but there was no mistaking the glint in her violet eyes. I was staring face to face with the Grey Ghost. 

“Eh? Umm, no, not at all!” I said, gesturing to a seat at the table. She nodded, sitting across from me. Her plate was not too bad too look at. It wasn’t gourmet, but it wasn’t RTC galley food, either. Apparently the special today was ramen. The scent was intoxicating. 

“I must ask, Commander, what brings you to the student cafeteria?” She looked straight at me, her eyes seeming to gaze at my very soul. 

“Um, I thought it’d be a good change of scenery from my office. Also, I had some time to kill. Yourself?” I didn’t remember her name being on the student rosters at all. Perhaps it was simply my imagination? 

“I’m here to attend a special lecture on anti-submarine tactics for carriers. And to test the combat capabilities of this base.” Yikes. The lecture, I could get. But testing our ships when they only had a few weeks of training? She’d wipe the floor with them. She does have 20 battle stars from WW2 and will very well get a few more from the Siren Wars, as I have creatively dubbed them. 

“Um, do you really think it’s good to test the capabilities of our ships this early in training? We haven’t had a lot of time to practice combat.” I could practically feel the proverbial sweat drop roll down the back of my head. 

“I’m not testing the ships, but rather the base’s outer defenses. I’ll just be flying some planes around to test the shields and artillery.” She took a bite as she said it. I was too engrossed in our conversation to think about food, for once. 

“Oh, I see. That makes more sense.” My cheeks flushed momentarily, and I took a few bites to calm my nerves. Calm down, Kale! Don’t pop a frickin’ blood vessel every time a cute girl talks to you! She’s probably not interested in you, for Christ’s sake! 

“Are you…all right, Commander? You seem a bit tense.” I snapped out of my self-reprimanding and looked back at her. 

“Oh, I’m fine, Enterprise. I’m just…erm…” I thought about how to put my frustrations out in the least damaging way. 

“Just what?” Enterprise cocked her head ever so slightly, a question mark appearing above her head. I felt blood rush to my skull, and straight out my nose. 

“Not good around women…” I said as my head hit the table. 

…

I awoke in the infirmary, where a Manjuu with a nurse hat was attending to me. I turned and saw Dr. Watt typing some data into her desktop. 

“Ah, Commander. You seem to have your wits about you.” She put her hands on her hips and stood up. “You gave everyone in the cafeteria quite a fright with your little accident.” 

“Sorry…” I felt fine, surprisingly. Despite the Manjuu nurse’s protests, I sat up. “What about Enterprise? Is she ok?” 

“Aside from a bit of blood splatter on her clothes, yes. She’s actually waiting outside.” I yelped in shock. 

“How long was I out? Please tell me she didn’t miss her lecture!” I tried to get up, but the Manjuu kept me in bed at least.

“Not long, perhaps an hour or so.” I sighed in relief and stayed in bed. “Well, if she wants to check up on me, can you let her in?” 

“Of course, Commander.” Dr. Watt walked over to the door and opened it. In a few moments, Enterprise walked in, a stain of red besmirching her otherwise pristine white top. 

“Ah, you’re alright, Commander.” She walked over to my bedside and sat on the provided bed. 

“If you call eternally embarrassed alright, then I’m just fine and dandy.” I made a wry face as she looked at me. 

“Well, you certainly frightened everyone. Ranger attempted to give you CPR, but all she managed to do was the exact same thing as you at the thought of removing your shirt.” Oh, that Ranger girl. Hot as hell, but even more excitable than me. I’ll have to have a talk with her. Or maybe save that for a later date. 

“That so? Well, thanks for taking me here.” I looked at the EKG setup, and the IV I had just noticed dripping fluid into my arm. “Though…is this really necessary?” I felt like I had just been put straight into a comedy gag for a children’s anime. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t put all this on you.” She looked at my setup and sighed. “I do admit, this does seem quite excessive.”

“I just hope I can get back to my duties soon.” I sighed as I reclined in the bed, looking at Enterprise. “And that you didn’t miss anything important worrying about me.” 

“Oh, my lecture isn’t until tonight, and I don’t have to test the defenses until next week.” She gave a small smile. “But I also wanted to thank you.” 

“For what? Spraying blood on your shirt?” I looked at her top. The blood wasn’t a large amount, but it was very noticeable. 

“No. You talked to me like a normal person. Without the reputation preceding me.” Her smile grew a small amount. “Ever since I came into being, people treated me like some sort of goddess. A larger than life figure that was forever beyond their reach.” 

“Well, if you’re put on a pedestal, it just serves to make you unattainable by the people who put you on it.” I paraphrased a quote from one of my favorite anime. “I like to start everyone on equal footing when it comes to me.” 

“And I thank you for that. I wish more people were like you.” She stood up. “I have to go. But…I’d like to talk to you again.” 

“I’d like that, too. So, let’s meet up again, Enterprise.” I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled as she turned and left. With that over, I slumped in bed. Might as well get a nap in while I’m here. I thought as I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

…

It’s been a while. Enterprise and I met a few times and had a lot of good conversation together. But now that she’s left, I find myself without a conversive partner. Well, at least there’s Ranger’s lessons. She’s made good use of the folders I gave her, and I’ve learned so much from her. 

Well, at least, when she’s not spacing out or fantasizing about God knows what. It’s cute, but also aggravating.

“Ranger, you’re drooling again…” I had my chin resting on my hands as she drifted off to her own little world. With that, Ranger snapped back to Earth with a yelp. 

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” She hastily gathered her papers and put them back into a neat stack. “Um, where were we?” 

“We’ll get to that later.” It was time to stop the games. I was normally not one to be assertive, but even I had limits. “Ranger, you…wouldn’t happen to know who left a teacher x student manga on the floor of my office yesterday?” 

Bingo. Ranger flushed beet red in an instant. “T-T-Teacher-student relationships?!!” She backed up a couple steps. “I've never thought about such things; I've never even read those kinds of books before. I totally, totally never look forward to that!” I sighed, shaking my head. I mean, seeing her as a secretary was bad enough. In person, it was just too cute. 

“That wasn’t what I was asking, Ranger.” I held up the manga in question. It wasn’t a doujin or hentai, but it was certainly… close. “Happen to know whose this is? Because you’re pretty much the only person in my office on a regular basis.” 

“Eh…” Ranger’s shoulders slumped, being utterly defeated. “It’s mine…” I had to strain to hear that. 

“Hm?” I quirked a brow. “What was that?” I looked at Ranger, who was still redder than a tomato. 

“I said, it’s mine! Happy?” She shouted for the whole office to hear. I shook my head to recover my shattered eardrum and offered her the book. Wordlessly, she snatched it from my hand and shoved it deep inside her bag, mumbling to herself. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Ranger, to embarrass you like that…” Yeah, that was a dick move on my end. But at least she can know I’m ok with that. “Do you…still want to teach me?” 

“Huh?” If Ranger could grow any redder, I’m sure she’d die from blood loss. “You…still want me to teach you? After…I…after you…what?” 

“Well, most of the teachers in the Academy are snobby.” And not half as hot. I mean, it’s a wonder they have teaching certs. “Plus, I feel like I learn a lot more when I’m being taught by you.” When I’m not distracted from her knockers. I mean, dayum! 

“Um…er…I need a day or two to think about it…” She looked away. She was getting some weird ideas, I could tell. “Could you…meet me by the bridge to the docks, tomorrow night?” 

“Sounds great. How about six?” I preferred to be punctual, and that required a time. 

“Of course, whatever works for you!” She was still glowing red as she turned and left. I sighed, kicking back, and got lost in my own little world. 

“Damn, this is my first real date…I’m actually going on a date!” I realized what Ranger did. “Oh, you little minx. You want to have me to yourself for a night? Well, best get ready! I’m going to blow your mind!” And with that, I looked up things to do in town for a nice little date.


	8. First Date Ever

I could hardly wait for my little rendezvous with Ranger, thinking over every little detail. Especially what could happen if all goes just right. I made sure my uniform was straight and sharp, and that I didn’t have anything important scheduled last minute. I had Percy handle my personal affairs, and before long, it was 1800, and I was arriving at the bridge to the docks. 

Ranger was busy adjusting her ball cap when I approached, and she flushed with color as I approached.

“Wow… I didn’t know what to expect. I think I may have underdressed.” She shifted her weight from foot to foot. I blushed a bit myself at her method of dress. She was wearing her post-retrofit outfit, which was even more provocative than her regular skirt and tank top combo.

“That’s fine. I prefer being the best dressed.” I winked to let her know I was joking and looked off the side of the bridge. The view was impressive, with the docks pristine in the pale light provided by the streetlights. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” She walked up to me, joining in the dock watching. 

“I thought you may have had an idea, seeing as you invited me here.” I looked at her, gazing upon her beauty. She certainly was a diamond in the rough, having the highest potential damage in the game, and being one the best looking common ships. 

“Um…I really didn’t have much in mind…I thought you’d be the one to suggest something…” She looked away, blushing. 

“Well…I may just have a couple things in mind.” I smiled and turned to walk to where my bike was parked. Ranger followed, unsure of where we were going. I hopped on, and powered on the engine, hearing the whir of futuristic technology that kept the bike hovering as it powered up. 

“Hop on.” I said, and Ranger tentatively got on behind me, pressing up against me as she mounted the bike. I flushed, unused to having such closeness with some one of the opposite sex. But I kept my cool as I drove to the nearby town. I figured a good first date would be a simple movie and dinner. Cliché, but whatever. 

I managed to find a spot right by the theater, and I went up to the counter. 

“So, what do you want to see?” I looked to Ranger, who looked at the options. 

“Um…” She looked, and picked an action flick, to my surprise. “Two for that one.” 

I nodded as I pulled out my wallet, and on the way, I got some popcorn and a soda. Sitting down, I took a bite of the popcorn, and set it in the holder between me and Ranger. It was really interesting to me to know that Ranger was a big fan of giant mecha movies. Not that I was complaining, but she seemed more the romance or even kids movie type. 

Ranger was visibly excited about seeing this movie. I did notice a number by it, so it’s gotta be part of a series. When it started, there was a lot of cheering as the main hero appeared, including from Ranger. I sat back, my attention constantly shifting from Ranger to the film. 

The movie was a typical mecha, but with Cheese Whiz for fuel. I had never seen so many stereotypes in one sitting. Ranger was also visibly disappointed, as she reached for another bit of popcorn. I took that opportunity to grasp her hand. She let out a quiet yelp of surprise, and blushed as she looked at me. 

“Sorry.” I really wasn’t, but I was trying to be polite. “My hand slipped.” 

She didn’t show any sign of anger, instead leaning a bit closer to me. A cheesy love song played in the background as we inched closer together, the movie fading to the background as our feelings rang out to each other.

But then a loud crash interrupted the main cast and our thoughts as the main villain interrupted the love scene. Typical. We both sat down and watched yet another impossibly long monologue that our heroes had to listen to. 

…

“Man…what a letdown.” I said after the movie, looking to Ranger, who looked like she was about to burst a whole lot of blood vessels. 

“They turned my favorite franchise into a corny B-movie flick… I will never forgive such atrocities.” She clenched her fist as I looked up a small list of places to eat at in town. 

“Yeah, you hyped that up when we were watching the previews…” I selected a place as I mounted my bike. “Plus, the love scene was too short.” 

She flushed with color at that comment and couldn’t stammer out a response as I sped down the roadways. I followed my GPS to a place called Ramen Paradise and found a place to park. Hopping off, I helped Ranger, and we entered. 

The place was pretty fancy, with a lot of room and a lot of well-dressed folk enjoying bowls of ramen or platters of other delicacies. I looked around and found a place to sit. Ranger sat across from me. 

“Sorry about the movie. The first two were much better.” She sank into her chair as a waiter came up to take our order. I ordered a small bowl of the house special and a couple onigiri, while Ranger ordered just a small bowl of something light. 

“I’ll bet. I never thought it could get much worse than what I just saw.” I felt the life drain out of me. I saw an opportunity to change topics when an interesting thought popped into mind. 

“So, Miss Ranger, what were you about to do during the love scene?” I smirked, putting my hand on my chin. “Because I don’t think you were just going for popcorn…” 

“Hey! You started that!” She flushed bright red. “I was just…continuing what you were starting?” 

“And that was?” I had her now. I don’t think she could dig a deeper hole for herself than that. She tried to stammer out an excuse that would leave her innocent, but she failed to even offer an excuse at all.

“I…have no excuse. I’ve fallen for you a long time ago…” She hung her head in shame, but I reached over and tilted her chin up. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” I blushed, smiling as I leaned closer. Ranger looked like all the blood in her body just rushed to her face with the deep crimson shade her face had become. 

It didn’t take a lot for me close the distance between us, locking our lips together in a soft, warm kiss. Unlike previous experience, this one took my breath away. Her lips were soft, and her breath was still fresh, despite her eating more popcorn than I did. I only hoped I could compete with her as we separated, both of breathless from the sudden passion and fierce love both of us offered. 

This wasn’t just about waifus in a gacha game anymore. This was me and other women. With stories, lives. Hearts. Ranger looked at me with the gaze of a lover, her attention fully on me. That’s when I decided to open my heart up to her.

“I…I love you, too, Ranger.” I grinned sheepishly as I looked at her. She smiled, still redder than a tomato.   
“Well, even that was better than the movie’s love scene.” She chuckled nervously, and I smiled. It was then the waiter decided to show up with our meal. My mouth was already watering at the mere sight of food, and I didn’t hesitate to dig in. The food was delicious, the different flavors blending together into a combination I could only call bliss. I sighed, simply enjoying this flavor as I leaned back in my chair. Ranger had a similar expression on her face as we ate. 

We hardly conversed; we just enjoyed our meals in our own personal heavens.

“Truly, this must be why they are called ‘Ramen Paradise’…” I sighed, looking at my empty bowl. 

After we finished, I paid for us, and led Ranger out of the place and back to my bike.

“Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun.” Ranger smiled, looking at me. I looked back at her as I powered my bike and started heading back to the academy. 

“Well, if you want, the night is still young. Is there anything else you want to do?” I looked back at her, and she thought for a moment.

“Um…er…Are you…no…do you…live…alone?” She managed to stammer out. I smiled, knowing was going to happen. 

“I do. And I have an idea of what’s going on.” I sped up as we hit the highway and raced on home.


	9. A Fine Lady

I awoke with my mind in a blurry haze of what happened after that moment. I remember that I took her to my quarters, and after that, well, I didn’t know what happened. But the fact that Ranger was still sound asleep, and the fact that our clothes were strewn all over the floor gave me a few distinct hints. 

Well, I don’t feel much different, so not much must have happened. Then it hit me like a semi-truck. Her soft skin under my hands, the heat of our breaths mixing with the chill air of the spring night. Her cries of pleasure as we made love well into the wee hours of the morning. 

I’m just lucky it’s Saturday, otherwise, she’d probably be a very late teacher. I checked the clock. It was already midmorning, leaning towards afternoon. I sat up in bed, causing Ranger to stir. I stood, and picked up our discarded clothing, folding up Ranger’s and placing it gently on a chair for her to put on later. 

Walking over to the kitchenette, I took a carton of eggs from the fridge and started up the stove. Just a couple eggs for us two would be the best start of the day. 

“Hey, Percy.” I kept my voice down to not wake Ranger. “What’s been going on since I told you to hold the fort?” 

“Nothing of importance.” Percy perched on the counter in his feline form. “Just some day-to day activities. However, you do have a meeting scheduled for 1600 with Commodore Blynn concerning the new arrivals.” 

I nodded, pouring just a touch of oil onto the pan. “Any changes to the list.” 

“Yes, there has been. Apparently, HMS Hood has taken an interest in this academy, and has joined us on a trial basis.” I nodded, not surprised at all. After all, Hood was one of my first ships, and my first SR pull from the gacha. So, I nodded, and waited for the oil to heat. 

“Is she? How interesting.” I smiled as I cracked the eggs. “I will make sure to greet her as the glory of the Royal Navy should.” 

“Huh, who, what?” Ranger lazily got up from the bed, her hair covering most of her body as she groggily searched for her clothes. “Hmm, what happened…” 

“Good morning, Ranger. Sleep well?” I turned my back to her to disguise the fact that I was staring. I heard her yelp in shock. 

“Ah, Commander! Good morning!” Forgetting her state of dress, she stood straight, allowing me full view of her. “Ack! I’m sorry!” 

She rushed to the chair where her clothes were and started changing hurriedly. I sighed and flipped the eggs over. Ranger was definitely a keeper. Smart, cute, a little nerdy, and of course, hotter than hell! But I also had my heart being tugged in all sorts of directions. I was normally a one-woman kind of man, but now, I was surrounded by potential life partners. And of course, soon enough, I’d be surrounded by a harem of women all after me! 

I mean, sure, it’s a great fantasy, but in reality, I just wasn’t sure about it. Would be I be fine with having so many people in my life? Possibly forever? I can’t be sure I’m ready for this. But you could be damn sure I was going to try. 

Ranger walked up behind me, and looked over my shoulder, smiling as I put the eggs on top of pieces of bread for us to enjoy. Taking a plate, we sat down and began to eat. 

“So, Commander, what do you want to do today? Since we have today off, after all. Well, mostly.” She seemed to know about my meeting as well. 

“Well…I think I some to think about things. After all, I have a girlfriend now, and I want to make sure I can keep you in my life.” My track record has been greatly disappointing. Being a romantic nice guy just got me friendzoned, and now, I wasn’t even sure about what I could do to keep a girlfriend, let alone many. Well, that’s what I need to figure out, then. 

“Oh. Well, okay, then. I’ll leave you to it once we finish breakfast.” She smiled, and I blushed. She was amazing, like the girl you would meet in a romance or even a smut novel. Just a girl who falls in love hard and fast. I liked that. 

After breakfast, Ranger left, and I went to my bed to lie down and think. I stared at the blank ceiling, wondering what path I should take. I wanted to please all the girls, to make them happy when the rest of the world treated them like tools. But apart from making them fall in love with me, and, well, adopting them into my care, I wouldn’t be able to please them all. 

You can’t please everyone in life. Knowing that, you should never stop trying. A quote I made for an OC popped in my head, and I nodded. This was not only a chance to meet the girl of my dreams, though that would certainly happen. 

This was my second chance. The chance I blew for a successful life. That I lazed away doing nothing. I could not make the same mistakes I made once before. 

I sat up, filled with a fire that seemed to burn me from the inside out. This was my time to shine, and I was determined to burn with a brightness that would outshine the sun itself. 

Oho? You are determined to make your dreams come true? A woman’s voice spoke inside my head, before fading into laughter. I looked around for a possible speaker, but no one was there. 

Ah, shit. Voices in my head? Just hope that’s a one time thing… I thought as I dressed into uniform and opened the door. 

…

Commodore Blynn was stereotypically early, with Hood by his side as I approached. Percy was on a hovering disk, giving him the illusion of walking beside me. I waited until I was about 6 paces from the Commodore before snapping to attention, giving him a rigid salute. 

“Good afternoon, Commodore.” I said, and when he dropped his salute, I dropped mine, and turned to Hood. She was even more enchanting than even the anime could offer. Her soft smile was bewitching to look at, and her dress seemed to match her every curve. She was elegance in one perfect image. 

“And you must be the Glory of the Royal Navy. Ms. Hood, I believe.” I smiled, bowing from the waist as she offered a small curtsy. Even though I couldn’t see details, I could feel her slight blush. 

“A pleasure, Commander Slade.” She turned to Commodore Blynn. “My, my. You never told me he was a charmer, Commodore.” 

“It seems he’s picked up the talent since I was here last.” He nodded slowly, looking at me as I rose. “Well then, Commander. Shall we go to discuss the terms?” 

“Of course, Commodore. This way, please.” I gestured for Percy to lead the way and followed him to our meeting place. There, we had quite a selection of teas, ranging from all sorts of tastes and colors. On top of that, we also had trays of dainties to enjoy it with. 

“Oh, my. You certainly know how to make a Royal woman feel welcome…” Hood gazed at the table we prepared for the occasion.

“This is mostly what we’re hoping to stock in school, but of course, you’re welcome to help yourself.” I prepared myself a fruit tea with honey and lemon, with a few lemon squares on my plate. After preparing the tea for Hood and the Commodore, I sat with them.   
“Well then, shall we discuss the details of Ms. Hood’s stay?” I said, taking a small bite of a lemon square. 

“Of course. I will be enrolling in your academy on a trial basis.” Hood sipped a cup of earl grey. “I will attend classes as befitting a student and will also be partaking in exercises in combat. If I find my stay enjoyable, I will be joining your academy permanently. If I feel patronized, or ostracized, then I will be transferring back to the Royal Navy as soon as possible.” 

I nodded as I took another sip. So, she just wants to learn under us. I’ll just have to make sure not to pester her, and make sure the other teachers and students do not as well. Should be easy enough. I already put the notice out. And I’ll make sure she’s ok by checking up on her every once in a while. 

“I will make sure you feel at home here, Ms. Hood.” I smiled and looked into her eyes. “If you have any problems here, do not hesitate to contact me straightaway.” 

She giggled girlishly. “Oh, dear. With all this support coming from you, I must ask if you have any ulterior motives.” 

“If I did, what makes you think I would tell you?” I smiled and winked to let her know I was joking. She smiled and took another drink. 

“All joking aside, I will do my utmost to ensure that not only you, but every ship, both foreign and domestic, feels at home and at ease with each other.” I looked at each of them. “It is my duty as Commanding Officer of this fine Academy, is it not?” 

Both Commodore and Hood exchanged nods of approval, and with that, terms were amazingly short. Being an insanely busy man, Commodore left to return to the Royal Navy, leaving me alone with Hood. 

“Well, I must say, thank you for this afternoon. I haven’t felt like that in a long time.” She turned, looking out to the horizon. “The sky is beautiful this time of day.” 

I turned and looked at the sky. She was right. The way the colors danced with each other, like a fine ballet you could see all along the evening sky. I pulled up my watch and took a picture. I looked at her, think that while the sky was beautiful, she was ever more so. 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” I said to myself, but Hood still turned. 

“Ah, I see you are well versed in the Bard.” She smiled, blushing slightly.

“Well, only his more famous works. Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and of course, that one particular verse of that sonnet.” I blushed, rubbing the back of my head as I chuckled slightly. 

“Well, you can always learn. I find the Bard to be…quite entertaining.” She turned. “I’ll be taking by my leave. I must acquaint myself with the other students, should I not?” 

“Of course.” I bowed deeply, and she curtsied. As we parted ways, I reminded myself to brush up on Shakespeare and perhaps some other authors like Dickens. That way, I can always have a quote ready when I need it most.


	10. Omake 2: A Streak of Good Luck

Well, a lot has happened in this fine world since last I did an Omake. The end of the Coronavirus lockdown is possibly in sight, and I find myself lucky I escaped from Chicago when I did. I remember the friends still trapped on base when I was separated near the beginning of the pandemic. 

But that’s enough of the real heavy stuff. I really just wanted to talk about some incredible luck I’ve been having, particularly in Arknights. After nearly 3-4 month of barely any 5 stars, I’ve been on a streak of new operators. Coveted top tiers like Skyfire, Lappland, Meteorite, and two new 6-stars: Schwarz and Angelina. 

Also, I got the cutest new chibi-fied shipgirl in the history of Azur Lane: Little Renown. I swear, Bel-chan and Clevelad got nothing on this adorable little marshmallow. I mean, she is a small Renown, so that’s already got some points for her. (I oathed Renown, for the record. Hate me if you will, I channel the big whale energy on occasion.) 

I received Tartu last night and cannot wait for the other new shipgirls so I may farm for them as well. 

But most likely my crowning achievement since my last omake is my exit from the fox mines with the acquisition of Kaga. Not that her BB version is inadequate, but BB Kaga can’t use CV Kaga’s swimsuit skin. At least, not that I’m aware. 

Regardless, I will be making more chapters as often as I can, as well as possibly creating new fanfics based on my other two gacha games: Girls Frontline and Arknights. So, to all you Shikikans/Dokutahs/Shujin-samas, I bid you farewell for now, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	11. 11: Another Date with Ranger

“Oh, you have to be kidding me!” My voice thundered throughout the office and down the hall. Before me stood a Sailor at rigid attention, from the chevrons on his uniform, I’d say a second class Petty Officer. “A multi-billion dollar part rendered completely unusable, the component itself having to be shipped from the Dragon Empery, which they will not take kindly to having to make another one so soon, and all you have to say for yourself is ‘Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.’?” 

“It happened so fast, sir.” His lip started quivering, and he started tearing up. My heart softened slightly, knowing I was the one who made him this way. But I also wanted him to realize the severity of his “little blunder.” “One minute, I had everything under control. The next, my boot caught on something, and everything else was a blur.” 

“So, you’re saying you tripped…on nothing.” The floor was clear of obstacles when I saw him trip. But he also didn’t fall on purpose. I know how it is to be a klutz. After all, I still am a little challenged in the field of balance. “You realize how ridiculous it sounds?” 

“Yes, sir.” He said, trying his best not to burst into tears in front of his Commanding Officer. I sighed, pulling up a file of his information. 

“Well, for the most part, you’re an outstanding Sailor, MM2. You’re slated to take over as the LPO of the department and have taken up quite a few positions here on base.” He nodded ever so slightly, still at a rigid attention. 

“Thank you, sir.” He said, and I continued to look over his file. 

“All things considered, this is one of your few blunders since boot camp, and this one certainly is the biggest of them.” I sighed once again and looked up. “But I will not be able to simply overlook. Therefore, I’m giving you 45 days restriction and 45 days extra duty. And you’re extremely lucky to get off with that.” 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He saluted and did an about face, leaving my office like a schoolboy when the bell rang.

“Sheesh, these Sailors…” I put my hand on my face as another figure entered the room. I looked up see Hood, who had volunteered to take the task of secretary ship. She was passing all her classes with flying colors, so I figured she might as well take a job after her classes to help her pass the time. 

“Something the matter, Commander?” Hood looked in the office with a quizzical look on her face. “That seemed like it was…quite the heated discussion.” 

“Well, he did break the component that allows us to focus the Wisdom Cubes to be able to create new Kansen…” I sat, brooding. “Well, let’s just hope he learns from the relative slap on the wrist I gave him.”

“Indeed.” She looked at the pile of papers that I had to fill out. Mostly stuff Percy couldn’t do, being a creature of logic, and unable to process subjective interpretations. Therefore, I still had work to do. Mostly after-battle resolutions from the mock battles that the girls have been participating in, as well as more legal matters like punishments and the like. 

“Ah, the troubled Commander. In wanting to make everyone here happy, he takes the burdens of the world on his weary shoulders…” Hood smiled as she took a seat by the door. “Quite poetic, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, if I truly was the tortured soul you painted me to be.” I took a paper and started writing an official statement on the MM2. “But if you ask me, this is where I belong. I may not be enthralled by the paperwork, but I find it…soothing.” 

“Hmm? If you say so…” Hood kept a ladylike composure, but her break was short as she suddenly remembered something. 

“Oh, dear! I almost forgot.” She stood and left the room. She returned with two boxes and opened hers up to reveal a beautifully made lunch.

“You should eat to regain your strength. A warrior needs to be fit at all times.” She said, taking a bite as I opened a box. The arrangement was lovely, and I was almost hesitant to eat this artwork of a meal. But the aroma was strong, and mouth watering, I dug in. 

The meal was delicious, the flavors all blending into one cohesive masterpiece. I attacked my meal, not realizing how long I’ve gone without a meal. Was it one day now? Two? I must have been working harder than I thought. Even though this was my second chance, I needed to remember to let loose once in a while. Like, stop and talk to Ranger for more than a few minutes in passing.

“This is…I don’t know how to put it in words.” I smiled as I looked at the food. Hood smiled, gingerly taking another bite. 

“Is that so? I may just have to make you meals more often, then.” She smiled, and we resumed eating. I looked at her. She was absolutely breathtaking, as expected of a possible future wife. But enough about that. Finishing my lunch, I packed up the utensils back into the box, and returned to work. 

“Percy, set up a meeting with Ranger at 1800. It’s been too long since we’ve had dinner together. And I think the paperwork will be done by then.” Percy nodded, and dove into the desk, happy to be given something to do. 

“Would you like some help? I think that the Kansen should be able to write their own battle reports soon enough. Plus, it’s not bad to offer as a homework assignment.” Hood pulled up a chair as I finished the statement. I looked up as I took another sheet. 

“If you can find the one you participated in, absolutely.” I said, gesturing to the stack of papers. She immediately started sorting through them, with a speed and efficiency that I hadn’t seen before. In a minute, she separated the combat reports to be made in neat piles. 

“I have sorted out the combat reports that I have participated in.” She said, and I nodded, still slightly awestruck. 

“Outstanding, Ms. Hood.” I smiled and returned to my work.

…

“Whew…That was draining…” I check the clock, and saw I had enough time to straighten up for my date. I already made reservations and told Ranger to dress up when she let me know she was free. 

“I’m surprised you could finish that much work in such a short amount of time.” Hood looked at my stack of papers, marveling at the detail of my report.

“I told you, I enjoy doing paperwork. The way I can just get lost in the grind and forget all about the worries of life.” I stood up. “But enough of that. I do believe dinner will start soon, so you’d best be off, or else you’ll miss it.” 

“Very well, sir.” She stood and walked out. I followed her out, turning to reach my quarters to freshen up. 

At 1800, I stood at the bridge where Ranger and I first met as romantic partners. I waited for Ranger, checking my watch. 

“Hmm, she’s probably caught up on something at school.” I muttered under my breath and looked out to the waning sun. The colors it cast never ceased to amaze me, taking my breath as the different shades played a dance along the evening sky. I sighed, staring at the picturesque view. 

Ranger appeared in the corner of my eye, wearing a very daring black dress with a plunging neckline and skirt that ended mid-thigh. To top it off, she wore a small coat unzipped to show off more of the dress. 

“I’m sorry. I had to find a dress.” She said, looking at me. I nodded and offered my arm. 

“My, my, Ms. Ranger. If you dress like this for a dinner date, I’d wait forever.” I smiled, kissing her forehead gently as we made our way to my bike. I helped her up, and she braced herself against me. I would never tire of the way her curves pressed against me, even through the fabric. It didn’t take long for me to start the engine and therefore, the night. 

The roads seemed different when I rode them by myself versus when I had company. I couldn’t quite place my finger on what, but both had their distinct advantages and disadvantages. Ranger held onto me a little tighter than she did on our first date, as if she was afraid this was our last time together. 

I wanted to reach out and touch her, let her know that we would have many more days like this, and nights that took our breaths away. But my hands were glued to the bars, more out of apprehension than fear of a road accident. 

Our destination was a fancy restaurant in a nice district of town. Though that may not have been the best idea, as news reports have said that there have been increased muggings in that area. I would just have to be extra careful. And I also brushed up on my boxing, just in case. I had to park an alarming distance away, though. I felt my back pocket, where I had a bar from an ankle weight set I bought. At least that would give me some leverage if I had to punch someone. 

I walked in and told the host my reservation number. Ranger stood beside me as the young man took two menus and led us to a table for two on the balcony. As we sat, I took her coat for her, and we took our seats. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around nearly enough.” I said, my eyes focused on Ranger. “It hasn’t just been my scheduling. I admit, I’m still not sure if this was the right move for me.” 

“You invited me to one of the most sought after restaurants to tell me that?” She raised a brow. “You should have just told me on the bridge if you didn’t want to do this anymore.” 

“It’s not that, Ranger. What I meant was, I’m still…I want to be that close to you. I really do. I want to be yours. But I don’t know how deep my heart is willing to go with you.” I held up a hand so I could gather more thoughts. 

“I’ve been hurt. By people I trusted as blindly as you seem to trust me. And now, I assume this position, and I can’t decide whether or not this is my greatest dream or my worst nightmare. I…I love you, Ranger. But I don’t want to be hurt again. Like I used to be.” 

She nodded slowly, taking it all in. “I…I know I may seem like an extremely trusting sort. Maybe I am a little less guarded with my heart than I should be. But you just…took all my barriers down in a fell swoop.” 

She smiled, leaning over the table to kiss me. “I love you, Commander. Nothing’s going to change that.” 

I smiled. Ranger was the girl-next-door type girl every man dreamed of having around as a kid. With a teacher complex, but that’s easily fixable. What couldn’t be fixed were her feelings for me. And how did I know they were real? I just went with my gut. Like how I lived my previous life. 

The rest of the dinner was mostly just small talk, with topics ranging from work to life goals. But like all good things, it had to end. But I left feeling a lot better than when I came in. Now was just the matter of getting home. 

In order to reach the parking lot with any efficiency, I thought about cutting through an alleyway. But the news reports had me on edge, and I was stuck thinking about it as the light faded from the sky. 

“Screw it, let’s go.” I muttered under my breath as I ducked into the alleyway, Ranger close behind me. I took the weight from my pocket, the short iron bar providing some sense of comfort in the shady alleyway. 

I was already regretting my decision, but I simply hurried, keeping Ranger close by. I hoped my military uniform would discourage muggers. But I also worried it would bring unwanted attention. 

When I felt Ranger being pulled from my grasp, I knew I made a poor choice. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” A deep baritone voice shook my rib cage as two giants held Ranger, eyeing her like a toddler in a candy store. Behind me, I heard the racking of a pistol slide. I looked to see a weasel of a man with a silenced large caliber handgun in his sweaty palm. 

“No fast ones here, sir.” A cruel mockery of my position while in a position of power? I held my ground, refusing to cower in front of these two-bit thugs. I was done running. Still, I was very afraid of the gunman, standing just out of my reach. At this range, I’d be toast before I made a move. 

“Looks like he got a score here.” The big men started putting hands on Ranger, feeling her body up like she was a new toy out of the box. The gunman had trouble focusing on me, eyes flitting between me and Ranger. My lips curled in disgust, but I bided my time, keeping Ranger in my peripheral while focusing on the gunman. 

When his head focused solely on Ranger, I hefted the steel bar, and hurled it at his face, and smiled as it connected. 

The gun sounded off, the shot barely missing me as I reached for it. When it hit the ground, my hand grasped it, and I immediately took control, aiming it at its previous owner. 

But the figure was motionless, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he faded out of consciousness.

I turned to the thugs, who stopped their fondling and reached for their pockets. I fired a shot into the first one, and he sunk to the ground, his black tank top staining red. I turned to the other one, who held his hands up. 

“Take your friends and get out of here.” I looked at the thug, who nodded, picking up his injured brethren and fleeing the scene. I looked at Ranger, who besides being a little shaken, was none the worse for wear. I retrieved my weight, and emptied the handgun, placing the magazine and firearm in separate pockets.

“I’m so sorry Ranger…” I looked at her, but she just grabbed me and kissed me. 

“I’m just glad you weren’t hurt. That bullet missed you by millimeters.” Shit, forgot about that. I looked down and saw that I was still undamaged.

“I’ll try not to do that again…” I said. “The bullet dodging, I mean.” 

“But that was really brave of you. I…I think I just fell deeper in love with you.” She smiled and started walking towards my bike. I followed her, smiling as I looked at the rear view. 

“I may just have a keeper here.” I said to myself as we made our way without further incident.


	12. 12: A Not Date With the Mighty Hood

“You want to make your dreams come true?” A feminine voice asked, her tone sultry and smooth. I stood in darkness, unable to reply. 

“I can grant you unlimited power. The power to mold this world into whatever you wish. But you must find me first.” Great. A McGuffin for me to chase down. Probably in Siren hands as well. 

“I will await you, Commander Kale Slade. Eagerly.” Though I could not see it, I could feel this woman’s smile. It was warm yet chilling at the same time. Like a wet blanket by the fireplace. Before I could do anything, however, a light appeared, and I drifted to it. 

I awoke to a great warmth seeping into my very soul. Like when you overslept just the right amount and awoke to bedding that was just the right temperature to put you right back to sleep. Beside me was Ranger, whose form was pressed against me. Her sleeping face was peaceful, her dreams were clearly not of the trouble I could guess was to come. 

I forced myself to a sitting position, putting a hand on my face to clear my head. I thought about my dream. Wondered what this voice was trying to lead me to. My mind flooded with possibilities, each more difficult to believe than the last. 

Beside me, Ranger stirred, slowly coming to the world of the awake. 

“Hrmm, Commander?” She mumbled something unintelligible and reached out where my head was. “Where are you?” 

“I’m right here.” I put my hand her head, stroking her hair as she smiled, and faded back to sleep. I smiled, wishing her peace as I got out of bed, stretching to get the aches and pains of yesterday out. 

I lazily put my uniform on, checking to see if it was correct. 

“Percy, do I have anything to do today?” I spoke so as not to wake Ranger, and Percy appeared in his cat form. 

“No, seeing as today’s Sunday. I can handle the paperwork for the new transfers, and that’s all to do for today.” I nodded and looked to Ranger. I decided to do something nice and looked in the fridge for something to cook. 

In a few minutes, the savory aroma of bacon filled the room. Beside it, I let a couple eggs fry. The aroma was intoxicating, my mouth watering up a storm. If this didn’t wake Ranger, I wonder what gets her up in the morning to get ready to teach. 

“Probably just her motivation to be a good teacher.” I said, returning my attention to the food. It’s been a few months since that night when I saved her from the thugs, and since then, I made a lot more time for her. She’s also been spending more and more nights over. 

But I’m still apprehensive about making a larger move. Already, I’ve gotten quite a few strange looks, as if me being in love with Ranger was wrong, though it wasn’t illegal. I saw little wrong with it. To me, Ranger was just another girl I thought I’d get together with. But of course, being the Commander in a base full of shipgirls, that would soon change. 

Finishing up the breakfast, I set up a tray with a cup of black coffee. I walked over to Ranger, and set the tray on her lap, and that’s when she decided to open her eyes. 

“You made breakfast…And I was hoping to beat you to it…” She smiled, and I sat with her. She looked at the simple meal like it was gourmet, and hesitantly dug in. 

“Well, you never disappoint.” She nodded, continuing to eat as I went to get a tray of my own. Sitting in bed, we had a simple, yet delicious breakfast in bed. Afterwards, I washed the dishes, and went to my office, where Hood was undoubtedly waiting. 

“Welcome back, Commander? Care for a cup of tea?” She smiled, having an earl grey already in the teapot. I shook my head. 

“Not at the moment, Ms. Hood.” I looked at the desk. “I ask, however…Are you free today?” Operation: Isekai Harem was a go after all this time. 

“Hmm, I don’t have any plans. Why do you ask?” She raised a brow as she sipped her tea, striking fear into my very soul. 

“I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me. I’d like to just have a leisurely day, if you would be willing to join me.” She smiled warmly and nodded. 

“I believe we can leave the paperwork to Percival and spend a little time together. And what of Ms. Ranger?” I nodded. Of course she’d mention my girlfriend. 

“She said she’d be busy for today. She’s planning a special lesson for her carrier class, so she said she needed to be alone.” It was true, which was why I bothered asking Hood today rather than after class on a school day.   
“Well, ‘tis a shame. I was hoping to get to know her a little better.” She finished her tea and stood. 

“Then, shall we get started?” She smiled as she stood by the doorway, as if expecting me to lead the way. I smiled, eager to oblige her. 

…

“And thus, the Allies ended up winning the day. Though my namesake never recovered from that ordeal, you can find her at the bottom of the ocean.” She said, looking out to the sea. 

“Wow. That had to have been tragic, though.” I said, standing beside. 

“Do not fret. Warriors know of both victory and defeat alike.” She sighed, staring at the deep cerulean waves crashing against the sands of the beach. We had chosen to stop here for a scenic look, and of course, a small chat. 

Somehow, the conversation led to the Battle of Denmark Strait, where she sunk due to an explosion in the aft magazine. Hearing the tale from the source was enthralling, to say the least. But even more so was her beauty. I could never tire of seeing her face. Yet, I was afraid of approaching her. She looked like she would simply reject me for putting a toe out of line. 

“Though I speak of being refined at all times, you need not concern yourself, Commander.” She seemed to read my mind as she turned to face me. “Your true self is most charming, after all.” 

I blushed slightly. I nodded slightly, rubbing the back of my head nervously. 

“Was I that obvious?” I looked at her, and she nodded slowly. 

“You don’t seem to make much of an effort to conceal your emotions, Commander.” She said. “It’s cute, truth be told.” 

I blushed harder. Crap, I think she may have an interest in me. Not that I was surprised, we do spend a lot of time together. I nodded slowly. 

“You really…think so?” I’m sorry, Ranger. I’ll be needing to ask you if you’d be willing to share. Because I’m falling in love with this elegant beauty. I reached for her hand but was too hesitant. After all, I was already dating a beautiful woman. But before I could retract it, she took it, smiling. 

“Appropriate contact is indeed essential.” She looked to a record player placed there conveniently. “Commander, shall we dance?” 

I nodded, and after setting a record, I took her waist, and we started a slow waltz. I wasn’t one for traditional dance, but this felt nice. I just had to pay extra attention to where I was so as not to tread on something I shouldn’t. 

“This feels…quite nice.” She said, sighing softly. I could smell the perfume she was wearing, the scent of roses filling me with peace. I lost myself in her scent, at ease with our slow movements to the music. We danced for what seemed like an eternity, seemingly in sync with each. 

“Hmm, I may tell you aren’t a dancer, but you are a quick study.” Hood looked up at me, her blue eyes staring into my brown. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I shouldn’t. Not yet. I should ask Ranger, and in turn, her. I needed to earn the approval of the girls before engaging in anything with them. 

Finally, we decided to stop. We turned the music off and decided to return home. On my way back, I thought of the many ways I could break it to Ranger. But I didn’t think any of them would work…

(AN: Happy Mother's Day!)


	13. The Crimson Axis Joins!

“Lemme guess, you’re head over heels for Hood and want to try to pursue a relationship with her while still being able to be close to me?” Ranger was waiting at the door when I approached our quarters. I was stunned at her forwardness, as she typically danced around such subjects.

_Perhaps my relationship with her has boosted her confidence in such areas. _I thought as all I managed was a slow nod.

“I see. Well, if that’s what you want, I won’t stop you.” My jaw dropped at her words.

“H-huh?” I barely managed to stammer that out.

“You see, Kansen may be engineered and of alien technology, but we are closer to humans in emotions.” She walked in my quarters and put a hand on her chest. “But a commonality we all possess is the desire to make the object of our desires happy. So, even if I was extremely possessive of you, if you wanted to see other women…and stop seeing me…”

I walked over to her and kissed her, interrupting her, but showing her I wouldn’t forget her. Not only because she was exceedingly beautiful, but because she was the first girl I truly fell for.

“I won’t forget you, Ranger. I still love you, and I will never forsake you.” I caressed her face with my hand.

“Still, I may not…be entirely supportive of the idea…but I want you to be happy.” She smiled softly. “So…go get her.”

I nodded and kissed her again. Little more needed to be said, but I wanted her to know that I still will love her just as fiercely even though my heart is being pulled towards more than one woman. I led us to the bed, getting on top of her as I prepared myself.

…

When we finished, I received a message from a Commander in the IJN. Tadashi Nakamori was the name, and I moved away from Ranger, who was quite indecent before reading the message.

_“Good afternoon, Commander Slade.” _The message was translated, and I nodded. _“I am Commander Nakamori, Commanding Officer of the Crimson Axis Academy.” _Great…Seems I have my rival.

_“In recent years, the Crimson Axis and Azur Lane have had our differences. But I believe that now is the time to band together. The Sirens are moving. This peace we’ve had is a ruse. But my superiors are not convinced. They have directed their animosity towards you.” _

I mean, no surprise there. With the power we have, they’re bound to be jealous. I looked at the Commander. He was young, much like I was. He couldn’t be much older than 25 and was already trying to make decisions like this.

_“I only hope you will be more willing to listen to me than my superiors. As a token of goodwill, I will be willing to send some students to your academy to train under you. But while we discuss terms, I hope you will be willing to listen about the Siren threat.”_

And with that, the message deleted itself from my library. I saw Ranger slowly rise from the bed, again with hair suggestively covering all her naughty bits.

“Hmm, whuzzit?” Ranger was still a bit woozy after our trip in the bed. I looked over and smiled. She didn’t have to know about what I was going through. I reached over and patted her head.

“It’s nothing. I’m just…this academy is going to take a very different turn, I think.” I thought about who I was going to be receiving from Commander Nakamori. Takao and Atago were definitely likely, as well as perhaps the fox twins. I hope that perhaps I could get some event ships, but of course, that was highly unlikely.

“Oh? That’s nice.” She said and laid back down. I laid in bed with her and smiled.

…

The date of the meeting came, and I stood at the port, waiting for Commander Nakamori. I had sent my reply in the later afternoon, letting him know I would listen, but would not make a decision until I had time to think. I could tell he wasn’t happy about it, but at least I was willing for him to say his piece.

He arrived early, with a handful of ships. Of the group, I recognized Mutsuki, the ship formerly known to me as “the cutest ship.”. The fox twins, Takao and Atago, and Yamashiro. I was hit a wave of bittersweetness, knowing a whole new kettle of fish was about to be boiled.

When he approached, he rendered a salute, which I returned.

“Commander Nakamori, welcome to Azur Lane.” I said, which was translated to him by Takao. He returned my greeting, and we went to discuss terms.

“I don’t know what my superiors are up to, but I am lucky they allowed me to contact you. I told them it was under the ruse that we would be learning enemy tactics.” Takao translated for Commander Nakamori as we talked. The terms were more or less worked out, but we were now discussing the Siren threat.

“Indeed, you are. But what of the Siren threat you talked about in your first contact?” I looked to Takao for her to translate.

“I’ve been having strange visions. Of a completely black Wisdom Cube in a Siren’s hand. She introduced herself as Maelstrom and told me she would be visiting us soon. I could only assume she meant the world as a whole, not just the Crimson Axis or the Azur Lane.”

I was shocked to the core. I wasn’t the only one having these lucid dream-visions that told of this enigmatic Siren known as Maelstrom. I couldn’t just ignore this, as this was too personal for everyone to know and exploit. I haven’t even told Ranger, who was closest to me.

“I…I’ve been dreaming of this Maelstrom character as well.” I admitted, and Commander Nakamori seemed to relax as Takao relayed the news.

“I was starting to think I was losing my mind. Thank you for this information.” I nodded and looked to him.

“Though, at this point in time, much is unclear. One does not simply march to Siren lands. We have to wait until they are ready to act. In the meantime, this is an excellent step.” I looked to Takao, who translated.

“Agreed. I thank you for your hospitality. I leave our prized ships in your care.” We both rose and saluted.

After Commander Nakamori left, I turned to the girls.

“Looks like I’ll have to see about your dormitories.” I said, looking to the girls. “I haven’t had much time before our meeting, so I didn’t see if we had enough space.”

“Oh, my. I suppose something will have to be worked out.” Atago smiled, leaning forward a bit, showing off her rather large bosom.

“Dear sister, please don’t tease the Commander.” Takao looked at her sister, who pouted.

“Oh, boo. You’re such a killjoy, Takao-chan.” She said, following me to the Academy. The fox twins whispered amongst themselves, immersed in a conversation I couldn’t make out. I shrugged, as long as nothing bad happened from it, I would ignore those two. I may need to watch out for Akagi. Her yandere tendencies would be…difficult to handle, to say the least.

But for now, I can only hope and pray that this was as Commander Nakamori said, and not just a trick.

**Author's Note:**

> (Well, I think that went particularly well. The first chapter was one of the smoothest things I wrote to date. Anyways, this is Commander Slade, and this is a way to better my writing, and to provide you all with a hopefully witty, comical, and altogether fun experience that you would find if an actual Commander figure was in Azur Lane. But, of course, you won't find me sticking to the general isekai rules with some naval terms thrown at you. I'll be my own character, and hopefully you enjoy my story as much as the story I'm writing. Anyway, don't forget to do great, and fair winds to your sails!)


End file.
